Five Nights at Freddy's House
by TheGoldenShadows
Summary: Mike had survived his first week at Freddy's. And was fired on his seventh night. He now has to live with his 'favorite' animatronics.
1. Prologue

**A/N: The animatronics will be human (more like androids) in this AU!  
I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's. FNAF is owned by Scott Cawthon **

It had been three weeks after Mike was fired from being night watch at Freddy's.  
He was staying in his room until his phone rang. "Hello? Uh, hey Mike! I have a very special… offer for you." The manger said with glee.

Mike couldn't believe what the man on the phone said. He was definitely NOT going back to Freddy's after his seven nights at the "kid-friendly" establishment. But he was really THAT desperate and he needed the money. "Uh, sure…" the young man replied "What is it boss?" "It's a secret… Look just go to 47 Main Street, there's a house there with a green gate with our official logo, that's where you need to go. Alright see you there, Mike!" the manager said before hanging up as soon he was finished talking. The twenty-four-year-old male sighed as he went to his car and drove to the address his former-manager had given him.

As he got comfy in his car, Mike turned on the radio. It wasn't really far from his apartment, but he really wanted to listen to some music on the way. He arrived at the gate with a sigh. He went to the door and rang the doorbell. Then he was greeted with an unexpected sight. "Hey buddy, welcome back!" Freddy said with a slight chuckle. "Mike! You're here! Anyway, that little offer I told you about? This is it! All you have to do is live with Freddy and friends while the pizzeria is being renovated. Just live here for five days and you get your pay!" the manager chirped. "Don't worry, there aren't any metal suits here!" the manager joked. "Anyway, I'll let you settle in your new room. Second floor. By the window, can't miss it. Bye!" he said before he went to his car and drove to who knows where.

Mike stared back at the manager as he drove off. 'He's not serious is he?' he thought to himself. How was he supposed to survive living in a house with the people that tried to kill him for seven nights? "You coming in or are you just gonna stay there?" Freddy asked looking pretty bored. 'Well how bad can it be?' Mike asked himself. He proceeded to go inside while Freddy gave him a tour of the house. It was pretty big for something by Fazbear Entertainment. They stopped by a big room that was just by the stairs. "Goldie and I share this room." Then he went to the room near the window, which I assume is my room. "And this is your room. Feel free to meet the others. We'll have **SO **much fun together." Freddy said as he went downstairs.

Mike went inside his room and he couldn't believe what he saw. It was a master bedroom with a cool-looking TV and gaming consoles. There was a closet too but what he did care about was the all too familiar security tablet. It had a different layout, and didn't use power. He didn't really know why there were security cameras but at least he had a cool room. 'I think I'm going to like this' he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 1: 8th Day of Work

As soon as he saw his room, Mike immediately knew what he wanted to do. He jumped onto his bed and fell asleep almost instantly. He hasn't had good sleep ever since he worked at Freddy's. But his once peaceful sleep was disrupted by an ear-splitting screech, followed by the banging of pots and pans. It was obviously coming from Chica. He knew that noise _far_ too well. He grabbed the tablet and checked the kitchen camera to find Chica - cooking? He knew that Chica went to the kitchen, maybe ate some pizza, but not cook. She suddenly turned around and smiled at the camera before disabling it.

He shook his head, put down the tablet and went to sleep. For some reason he slept very peacefully. He usually had nightmares about certain animatronics. But then again, he could be _living _a nightmare.

He woke up to Chica screaming at him to get up. It wasn't very subtle but at least she didn't pour cold water on him right? She said "Go downstairs! Now! Hurry up! We don't have all day you know!" "But it's on-" Mike managed to get out before Chica ran out the door. "-ly 8 AM…" he sighed, he really wanted to sleep for the entire day. It's not like it would kill him right? No, it'll be _Chica_ that would kill him if he didn't get up. "If you're not out of that bed RIGHT now you're not going to able to walk until next month!" Chica said in a creepily cheerful tone. It was so gleeful, yet so threatening. He immediately ran out of the room and down the stairs.

As he walked (ran really), he couldn't believe what he saw. There was a large pizza- topped with mushrooms, pepperoni, bacon strips, and sausages. It either had thick crust or stuffed crust and it had a lone candle in the middle. "Surprise!" Chica yelled at Mike, almost making the ex-night guard fall off the stairs. "…too surprising?" Chica asked, feeling quite guilty. "No. It-It's fine" Mike replied. "What's this for anyway?" "It's for your welcome back party! It's also for your 8th day of work party" Chica said with a smile. After that they ate the entire pizza in mere minutes. Then Mike went to Freddy's room to get to known him more. He knocked on the robotic gentleman's door, trying to be polite. "Mike? I uh- didn't expect to see you here now. Uh, anyway what do you want?" Freddy asked the younger male. "Actually I wanted to- …do you hear that?" Mike said when he heard a somewhat loud argument from downstairs. Freddy sighed. "Great, I can hear Foxy and Goldie arguing from here. Anyway what- "He said before he was interrupted by a loud metallic clang.

He went down with the former night guard. "How dare you…" His brother said to the pirate. "What is going here?!" Freddy asked who seemed really tense. "The coyote insulted me!" His younger brother stated. "Take tha' back ye filthy bilge rat!" the pirate retaliated. "Nobody messes wiff me! And if ye do ye'll walk tha plank!" "Nobody messes with me! And if ye do ye'll walk tha plank!" Golden said in a mocking tone. "Alright that's enough!" Freddy nearly screamed. "Now. Explain that….clang thing or whatever." Freddy said slightly calming down. "The c-Foxy, insulted me. Then I argued with him and he mimicked me. After that I yelled at him then he….slapped me."Golden said innocently. "Don't think ye'll get away wit' 'tis! Ye were th' one who started 'tis mess ye filthy scallywag!" the pirate said angrily. "…Should I be offended?" Golden spoke in a somewhat clueless tone. "Mike, call Chica and Bonnie. Tell them to go upstairs. And do whatever they want there." The leader told their ex-night watch. Mike nodded and ran to the kitchen, since it was nearer. 'Whatever is gonna happen I do NOT want to be a part of it.' He thought to himself, assuming that Freddy would be kind most of the time but when you get on his bad side; it isn't going to be nice.

"Chica go upstairs please. I'm sure you don't want to be part of their _conversation._"Mike spoke in a very gentle tone. At first she just stared. Then she realized what was going on. "Call Bonnie?" "Yeah." Mike replied. He went upstairs with Bonnie and Chica and they just camped in Mike's room for about two hours .

"I hope he'll be okay" Chica said to herself so quietly it was almost inaudible. "Who is she talking about?" Mike whispered to Bonnie. "Her boyfriend." Bonnie simply replied while strumming his guitar. Mike gave him a cold glare before he said "Foxy." Mike replied with a soft 'oh'. After that Mike just watched Bonnie play with a gaming console he found while Chica just played Bonnie's guitar. 'Wow Bonnie is good.' Mike thought to himself as Bonnie just completely went through another level. "This is easy." Bonnie said with a smile.

Two more hours passed and Bonnie already finished the entire game. Freddy knocked on the door and told us that we could come down if we wanted. Chica of course, went to the kitchen. Bonnie just kept playing the game as if he didn't hear Freddy and Mike went downstairs to find something to eat. 'But first let me check my room. Chica strictly prevents 'visitors' in her kitchen.' Mike thought. He searched the drawers and found a bag of chips, a soda can and an air horn. He sat on his bed and ate some chips while watching Bonnie as he played through the entire game. Mike decided to continue what he actually wanted to do and went downstairs to find Freddy.

He saw the man in the dining area talking to someone. Mike went to find Foxy next since he was always his favorite. He went to a room with a large 'X' on the door which he assumed to be Foxy's and opened the door. He found the pirate emptying out a fake treasure chest and resorting the contents. "Mike? Haven't ye heard of knockin'?" Foxy said with an annoyed look on his face. "Whatever. Anyway I came here to get to know you more." Mike replied. "To talk t' tha Cap'n, ye need ta be part of his crew." the red-headed pirate said. "Foxy, I've been in your crew since I was seven." Mike replied. "But ta get ta know tha Cap'n ye need ta beat 'im in a fight!" "No you don't." Mike stated, remembering when he first went to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

_Mike was just a normal kid. He never really went to parties as he didn't have many friends. Then suddenly, he was invited to his best friend's birthday party at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. For some reason he felt excited about going to the pizza place. He didn't know why but something deep inside him was telling him that he should definitely go there._

_ At his best friend's party he was really excited. Streamers littered the area and balloons hang from each seat. He went to his friend happily and talked about the setting and why he chose this particular place. "Hey, Josh. Any reason you went to this place for your birthday?" Mike asked his best friend, patiently waiting a reply. "I've been going here every Saturday. It's really fun! There are fun games, delicious pizza and the animatronics are cool! Especially Foxy!" Josh replied before taking a bite of pizza. "Foxy?" Mike asked. "Yeah! He's the guy in Pirate Cove. He's really cool! Hey! His show is about to start! Come on Mike!" Josh exclaimed before he ran to the starry purple curtain._

_ As soon as they got there they were swarmed by other kids obviously wanting to see Foxy. The curtains opened and the children were greeted by an animatronic in khaki shorts. "Ahoy me hearties! Welcome to tha Pirate Cove! We'll be havin' lotsa fun we be! Who be that lad over thar?" The fox said before pointing to Mike. "This is Mike! My best friend!" Josh replied excitedly. "Well come over here lad! I won't bite!" The pirate said jokingly. Mike went to the stage and stood beside the tall animatronic. Upon closer inspection he had sharp teeth and some gold teeth. "I be guessin' yer new around here aren't ya lad?" Foxy said. Mike nodded and was surprised when he saw the red animatronic move. "I'll be right back." The red-headed pirate moved to a part of the stage that can't be seen. He grabbed a bunch of tokens and an eye patch. "Since yer new around here I be givin' ya a little 'gift'." Foxy said before handing the tokens and the eye patch to the young child before him._

_ After that Mike eagerly participated in the games and listened to Foxy's pirate tales about fighting the kraken, how he lost his eye and other stuff. Then they started to play a game where each kid participating was given a 'treasure chest' and they would run and Foxy would try to catch them. Of course Foxy always caught them. Mike was exhausted. He'd been playing since they got there. He decided to sit down at their table while Josh and his other friends played with Foxy. He took a slice of pizza and ate it quietly. " Hello! Are you enjoying your pizza?" A feminine voice said from behind him. He turned around and saw a female animatronic who had a cheerful smile. "Yes Miss…" Mike said not knowing the female's name. "Chica. My name is Chica. How about you? What's your name?" Chica responded. "M-Mike. I'm Mike." He replied "Mike? That's a good name! Do you want some more pizza Mikey?" the girl chirped. "No thanks." "Who's this, Chica?" a voice said from beside him. "This is Mikey, Bonnie." "We'll I hope he's having a good time!" A deeper voice said. "Hey, I'm your best buddy, Bonnie Bunny!" Bonnie said with a slight chuckle. "And I'm Freddy Fazbear!" Freddy said, smiling. "I hope you're having a good time Mike." Freddy added._

That was one of the best memories he had. "Lad? Are ye alright?" Foxy said noticing that his friend fazed out. "Huh? Yeah, I-I'm fine." Mike replied. "Anyway I want to know more about you." "Well what do ye want ta know? I'm pretty sure ye know a lot from listenin' to me stories." Foxy said. "Well I want to know why did you try to kill me when I worked at the pizzeria?" Mike replied, seeing that this was the only chance he could get to ask about that. The pirate fell silent. He didn't want to talk about it. No one did. "Maybe another time lad." He responded. "O-Oh, alright then. Here's a different question. Why are you all torn up?" Mike said. "It be the lil' landlubbers. They just don't know to keep their hand off. They tore apart me legs and well, this happened." Foxy said, pointing to his legs. "Anythin' else?" "No, I'll let you know when I think of something. For now I'm just gonna crash on my bed." Mike replied. "Alright. See ya tomorrow lad." Foxy said as he waved his hook. And with that, Mike crashed on his bed. Literally.

He woke up to Golden holding some coffee as if he wanted to give it to him. "Y-You want some coffee?" The older male said. "Uh, sure." Mike replied as he took the cup from Golden. "So Goldie-" "Don't call me that." Golden interrupted. "-anyway why do you not have eyes? I know you were out of order but I don't see the point of removing your eyes." Mike asked. "To be honest, I don't know. Maybe they were taken along with my endoskeleton." Golden responded.

Mike stood up to conquer his second day.


	3. Chapter 2: Milk

As the day began, Mike took a bath, got dressed then headed downstairs, where he was greeted by the scent of sizzling bacon. "Hey Chica." Mike greeted. "Oh, hi Mike!" she chirped happily. "You hungry?" "Oh no, I'm just _starving_." Mike said as he rolled his eyes, the sarcasm obvious in his voice. Chica only giggled at this, much to Mike's irritation. After breakfast nothing eventful really happened. The only thing that happened was that they ran out of milk due to one of Bonnie's "clever" pranks.

"Mike, go to the store and get some milk." Freddy said.

"Why don't you do it?" Mike said while flipping through TV channels.

"One, I am the mascot of a local pizzeria. Most people will recognize me and tell me, how will they react to an animatronic out on the streets? Two, I can't drive and the manager doesn't trust us to go out of the house and three…" The older male paused, as if he was thinking of the right words to say.

"Go on…"

"I don't know where the store is…" Freddy continued.

"Fine…" Mike replied. '_If it's that important to you…_'

"Great! Here's fifty bucks, if there's still change you can keep it. Now get out."

"Wait wha-" Mike was able to say before being shoved out the door, nearly face-planting. '_Jerk._' He got in his car and drove to the store. He went through the shortcut which drove past Freddy's. As the manager said, it was under renovation. He suddenly felt a surge of nostalgia when he went past what was once his office, now being turned into some sort of game room. In front of it was a sign, probably something about the construction. When he got to the store, people started staring at him. Like he was a celebrity. Or a wanted criminal. He grabbed a carton of milk and went to pay for it when a girl who was about sixteen went to him and asked him "Hey aren't you Mike Schmidt? Night watchman at Freddy's?"

"How do you know my name? And how do you know I was a night guard?"

"You're wearing your uniform, complete with nametag and hat. And also because of this!" She held out a paper which read:

_**FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA**_

_***UNDER RENOVATION* **_

_Hey folks! We're expanding our premises so we can merge with one of our other pizzerias, so expect more rooms, more fun, and more animatronics! We're bringing back the Fazgang and adding seven new characters! So we'll have TWO bands, and we're bringing back everyone's favorite captain: Foxy! But since we're renovating, we can't have our characters wandering around with all the dangerous hazards, so they are being accompanied by _Mike Schmidt_, one of our previous night guards! But great things take time, so hopefully we'll be done soon!_

_Fazbear Entertainment_

'_Great_ _more potential killer robots… Just what I need_...' "Oh. Well I better go. Freddy apparently needs milk for something…" He got in his car and called the manager to learn more about the grand re-opening.

"Hello? Mike? What do you need?"

"Uh, sir what 'other pizzerias' are you talking about?" Mike asked. If he was gonna deal with more animatronics he better know more about them right?

"Oh… you don't know? Well, back in '87 when we first opened Freddy's, we had a brand-new cast because the old ones, or the originals, were deemed 'too ugly'. So we rebuilt them, and thus the Toys were made! So uh, we had some… accidents, which forced it to close down… So on November 11, your fourth night if I'm not mistaken, we opened it up and saw that the animatronics were fully functional! They were even playing party games! So we decided to do a little maintenance check on them, no errors, so there was NO chance of it happening again. We reopened them, and business was booming! And that's pretty amazing for a building left to rot for six years! So yeah we're just doing a little experimenting, you know, making sure they're ready to perform for the big day! Which is still far so that's why they're staying with you! We'll be there at about seven AM so yeah! Uh, bye Mr. Schmidt!"

Before he could say anything, the manager hung up. So he decided to take one of the flyers (as they were being given out anyway) and drove home to tell his 'friends' the news.

"Mike! Did you get the milk?" Freddy asked the former-night guard.

"Yeah, yeah. Guys, look at this!" Mike said as he showed the flyer to everyone.

"They're bringing Foxy back? AND adding SEVEN new characters?" Chica chirped happily.

"I can hardly wait! I hope there's someone who loves music as much as I do!" Bonnie added.

"Calm down guys," Freddy said "we probably don't know when-"

"They're coming tomorrow." Mike interrupted.

"-they'll be here. Besides, we probably don't know who they are." Freddy continued.

"Actually, I might know who they are…" Golden said in his usual soft tone.

"Really? Who are they?! I need to know _now_!" Chica said, obviously not able to contain her excitement.

"The Toys! Y-You know from '87?" Golden replied.

"Toys? Ye mean like th' stuff th' kits play wit'?" Foxy asked.  
"No! The Toys! The group with Fredrick, Clyde, Chi, Mangle, BB and Marion!" Golden answered.  
"Oh, our cousins! I remember them! Oh! Me, Chi and Mangle can have our ladies' nights again!" Chica exclaimed!.

"Could you keep it down when you do that? SOME people actually sleep…" Freddy asked.

* * *

_November 7, 1987_

"_So girls, what should we do on our first ladies' night?" Chi asked._

"_Maybe we should try playing' Truth or Dare'!" Chica suggested. She thought it would be fun because she overheard some teens playing it._

"_Sounds fun! How do you play?" Mangle asked._

"_Well, someone picks a person, and then asks 'truth or dare'. If the person you picked said 'truth' you ask them a question and they have to answer it in all honesty. If they say 'dare' you dare them to do something. If they skip the question or not do the dare they're out for two turns. That's it!" Chica explained quickly but carefully._

"_Who goes first?"_

"_How about you Chica? You know a lot about this game."_

"_Alright! Mangle, truth or dare?"_

"_Uh, truth."_

"_Tell me, do you like Goldie?" _

_Mangle started to feel nervous."Well, yeah… You know… as a friend…"_

"_Mangle…." Chica started off before she was cut off by Mangle._

"_Okay, maybe we're a little more than friends…" Mangle admits._

"_Alright! Now you pick someone then ask truth or dare!" Chica said happily._

"_Alright… Chica, truth or dare?"_

"_Dare!"_

"_I dare you…to hug five people in thirty-five seconds… if that's okay…" Mangle said._

"_Oooh, a challenge! I like it!" Chica said enthusiastically_

_So basically Chica hugged all the guys (except Fredrick, Clyde and BB)._

_This went on for _hours_ even waking some of the others up because of the screeching dare (which terrified the night guard) which was to screech near sleeping people (courtesy of Chi)._

* * *

"I can't promise you that but we'll try!" Chica said, not wanting to spoil the fun they're going to have.

"But aren't there only six Toys? Why are there seven new characters?" Bonnie asked.

"Well lad, either that be a typo or they be bringin' back Goldie. He never performed at a Fazbear's so th' lad be completely new t' th' franchise." Foxy pointed out.

"I guess you have a point, but we'll all know when the time comes. For now let's just get ready for tomorrow." Freddy said through a yawn.

The next morning…

The Toys had finally arrived. Cruising in style in a moving truck that was cramped from all of their stuff (They had to bring Marion's gift box). The Toys don't have rooms in the house so they stay with their counterparts. Which sucked for Freddy, because he can't stand Fredrick. Sometimes he wonders how he's even related to him. They were so different. Freddy was the opposite of Fredrick.

"Foxy, go help the others unpack. While I help them find their rooms." Freddy told the pirate.

Foxy only nodded and went into the truck. As Freddy showed the Toys their rooms, like some hotel worker, Fredrick whispers something to Clyde.

"Alright, now you know where to go, you may stop by the kitchen if you're hungry. There are restrooms in each room and BB and Marion can stay Mike's room, since he doesn't mind. Any questions?"

"Any rules?" Clyde asked the oldest of the Fazgang.

"That's up to Mike, so go ask him when you find him."

"When are you going to shut up Fatbear?" Fredrick (or Fred) complained.  
"…You do realize we have the same last name right?"

There was an awkward silence between them, which was broken by a loud crash coming from the kitchen. As Mike went down to investigate the crash he heard the phone ring. '_Wonder who that is. Must be Mr. Fazbach. He's the only one with this number…probably…' _Mike thought to himself. The caller was someone he didn't expect to call…. His voice was far too familiar….

"Uh, hello? Hello?"

**A/N: Sorry for not updating! I was caught up by school, and then I got lazy and almost forgot about this. So yeah, hopefully I will update more frequently. See you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3: Information

The past few days were crazy for Mike Schmidt. He lives with killer robots. Then, more killer robots. But now his probably dead 'mentor' came back to life?

"Hello? Uh, is anyone there? Could've sworn I got the right number..."

"Uh, y-yeah this is uh, Mike Schmidt speaking..."

"Hey, Mike! Uh, the boss wanted to tell you... We're bringing back another animatronic... I think he's from the old diner... Fredbear's Family Diner I think..."

"Oh great... Another killer robot." Mike said with an awful lot of sarcasmp

"But also, aren't you-"

"Dead?" 'Phone Guy' interrupted "Well, I'm not. Surprise, I-I guess. You know I thought they would've told you by now."

"Told me? Told me what?"

"It was just a prank. All of it. The calls, the 'reasons' why they roam. Most of it is fake."

"Wait... You mean I was never in any sort of danger from the start? But what about all those missing night guards?"

"They stayed for a day in backstage and then secretly went home." Phone Guy replied.

"So... All of the creepy stuff with the kids and the Bite are fake?" Mike asked.

"Uh, well... not exactly...The Missing Children Incident happened and so did the bite... They did this to see if they could find... him..." Phone Guy said with a feeling of uneasiness. He could tell that the man was uncomfortable with the topic.

"Oh uh... When is the new guy coming in?" Mike asked, trying to change the topic.

"...In about a week... Maybe three nights if the bugs get sorted out easily. You know, there was one bug that they couldn't seem to remove... There was a 'stage mode' glitch in the system... It wouldn't turn off... Apparently, this glitch was from the Freddy model awhile back. So he follows the sounds to make sure that they don't stray from the party... Luckily, the new programmer was able to prevent the same glitch from being passed on to the Fredbear model. But since that guy is /probably/ retired, we couldn't remove it from him." Phone Guy explained.

"Fredbear? Who's that?"

"The gold bear with the purple tophat and bow tie. At least, before... They sorta repainted him after the company was bought. But then they decided to scrap the idea and make kid-friendly and technologically advanced 'toy' versions of the Fazbear Crew.

"So let me get this straight: Fredbear and the other guy were in the Diner, then they were bought by Fazbear Ent., then they were remodeled but then scrapped?" Mike asked.

"Well only Golden got 'remodeled'. But yeah, pretty much." Phone Guy quickly replied.

"Well okay then. Uh is there anything else you need to tell me?"

"Nope. It was nice talking to you I guess. Well see you on the flip side!" Phone Guy said cheerfully before ending the call.

Mike decided to look more into the history of his friends' pasts. It seems like they were hiding lots of things from him. He suddenly remembered, that he got a couple of training tapes and an old newspaper.

_November 11, 19XX_

_Mike slammed the door on Bonnie,who just stared creepily. 'Keep trying Bugs Bunny.' Mike thought while monitoring Freddy. He checked Pirate's Cove before taking notice of two drawers which he never bothered to look at. 'Might as well check while the coast is clear.' He opened the door after Bonnie left and looked at the top drawer and saw an old newspaper and a tape player, along with a couple of tapes. The tapes were labelled as '11-08-87' and 'Instructional'- the latter having been split from 'Instructional 1' to 5. Then he found a half-eaten donut._

_'Gross.' Mike said. Who would even even leave there?_

_He checked the cameras and saw that the creepy robot bear and his gang of jolly killing machines were far from the office. He checked the drawer and saw some drawings and office supplies. There was a microphone as well and by the looks of it, it was older than the actual building itself._

_He checked the doors and Bonnie was on the left side and Chica was on the right side. 'They're tag-teaming me now?' And to his distress, the doors were jammed. He looked at the clock and raised his tablet which he definitely did not want to put down. '5:57. And 5% already? I think must've left the cameras on... Maybe I can survive if I stall long enough...' _

_And with that, the power went out. Bonnie and Chica haven't entered the office yet, so Papa Bear had to finish the job himself. The West Hall was lit up by Freddy Fazbear, as he played the Toreador March. Fear paralyzed the security guard as the song played. Luckily, his song was cut short by the six AM bells. The generator powered up, and the animatronics had to return to stage. So Mike took the tapes, the tape player, the newspaper and the microphone, stuffed it in his bag and ran for the exit._

Present Time

"I... I-I still have those stuff..." He ran up to his room but stopped after hearing something in the kitchen. He ran into the kitchen and saw Chica and Chi, trying to lift the oven which somehow became upside down.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Uh, what jus-"

"Just get help from Freddy..." Chica ordered.

Mike ran up the stairs for the second time. He opened the door to Freddy's room and said:

"Guys, you need to- what's going on here?"

Apparently, they were trying to build a bed but the instructions were torn up and covered with a dark, sticky substance.

"We were trying to build a bed for Fredrick but he 'accidentally' cut the pages. And Golden's left shoulder." Freddy replied bitterly.

"Why would he even do that? You're already helping him. You should just not build the bed for him."

"That's what I told him but no. He "feels bad for him"." Golden replied with a bit more venom than his brother.

"Well anyway, Chica needs help because the oven is upside down for some reason." Mike said. There was an awkward silence in the room.

"... Uh, Golden hand me the supports then go help Chica." Freddy said.

Golden gave Freddy the supports and walked down the stairs with Mike. As soon as he walked in, Chica and her toy counterpart gave him looks. As soon as she saw the damage, Chi frowned knowing what happened, while Chica looked at him with confusion and concern. Golden raised his hand and lifted the oven right-side up with magic of some sort. After that he teleported back to his room to help Freddy construct the bed.

"What happened with him?" Chica asked.

"Probably just Fredrick being a jerk again. He always does this sort of stuff." Chi scowled. She never saw the point in fighting the original models. 'It's bad enough that we replaced them... Then Fred has to go make them feel even worse?'

Chi sighed and went back to her room. Maybe one day, she'll stand up to Fredrick and put a stop to their little feud.

Meanwhile, Mike went up to his room and examined the things in his bag. He decided to get out the tapes first and look at them. They seem old, but not as old as the mic. Then he looked at the newspaper and read it. It had a couple of stains, but it was still readable. It read:

**MURDER AT FREDBEAR'S**

**A young child was murdered by a man who wore the same uniform as the restaurant's employees. The child seemed to be about nine years old and had tear streaks on his face. The restaurant says that the animatronic seemed to stare at the door during the incident as he was supposed to keep kids happy, but couldn't since he wasn't allowed to leave the restaurant. The animatronic broke down because he couldn't make all of the oresent kids happy. The man in question is being searched for by the police. Authorities threaten to close down the establishment until further notice. The restaurant takes that if it were one of their employees, the security footage would have caught it. Police are examining the footage and will not allow customers to enter for the meantime.**

'Wow... Could the animatronics have witnessed this? The old uniform was purple... Maybe they know something about them?' He thought to himself. Maybe there was a way to find out more.

The tapes seemed to be long but the player? Not so good. The tape player was crushed and a few bits and pieces of it crumbled in his hands. Mike groaned at this.

'Great... Now I have to find a new one.' He cursed mentally and went on to his room. As he held the microphone, in the corner of his eye he could've sworn that he saw Golden looking at it... Like it seemed...familiar... He brushed that thought aside and opened that door. BB and Marion were already setting up.

"Hello Michael." greeted Marion. He turned around and gave a formal nod while BB just said a quick 'hi' as he continued putting balloons everywhere.

"Uh... yeah hey. Any chance you got a tape player?"

"I think Mr. Freddy has one!" BB replied in a happy tone, watching a balloon deflate as it flew into the air.

"Alright... Thanks." Mike dropped off his stuff on his bed and grabbed the first instructional tape and went to Freddy's room. He felt nauseous and fell to the ground.

_Mike opened his eyes. He suddenly felt dizzy, but it still was fine. He looked at his hand and was utterly shocked to see that his hand was replaced by a paw- a brown animatronic paw. He checked his surroundings and saw some kids. For some reason he felt obliged to give them something. He looked at his other hand. On top of it lay a large cake on a shiny silver platter. He walked towards the kids and each happily received a slice._

_Outside, he noticed a lone child crying. He wanted to give him cake but the programs forbade him from leaving the restaurant. He went back to the other kids gave them some more cake but a feeling in his mind still wanted him to help him._

_[SAD CHILD DETECTED]_

_He looked at the window. A man in purple went up to the child. He gave him some cake. The child smiled. But suddenly, the child cried more, and more and more. Until finally, he fell to the ground._

_Errors filled Mike's mind as the children screamed for more cake._

_[SAD CHILD DETECTED]_

_[SAD CHILD DETECTED]_

_[SAD CHILD DETECTED]_

_[SAD CHILD DETECTED]_

_[SAD CHILD DETECTED]_

_[SAD CHILD DETECTED]_

_[WARNING! TOO MANY SAD CHILDREN]_

_[SAD CHILD DETECTED]_

_[SAD CHILD DETECTED]_

_'help him'_

_The staff closed in on him. They grabbed both of his arms until they saw the little child. He saw a wispy smoke coming from the child entering a puppet thing. It looked up, eyes glowing white while a purple ooze came from its eyes. The ooze slid down its face until the mouth. Just like the child's._

"Mike! Mike!"

He snapped back to reality. Golden was looking at him with a worried expression. He seemed to know of what happened. The security guard had fainted on the floor. He stood up and went back to his room.

Marion had set up his gift box and was listening to the sound of a worn out music box. Mike went back to bed and slept through the rest of the night. He didn't care what happened. For now, he just needed rest. 'I'll do it tomorrow. After all, tomorrow is another day.'

Five days ago.

A mechanical bunny sat in the corner. It heard loud noises and some people talking.

"Ugh, just- just flick the switch already, Phil."

Then suddenly, click was heard. The light flickered on and off. The light flooded the room. The two men stood in front of the bunny. Its faded golden yellow suit rotting away

"Sheesh. He's a mess. We need to fix him up right away."

"Alright. I-I'll tell the boss."

The men walked out and closer the door gently. The animatronic bunny opened his glowing grey eyes. The color faded long ago. One thing was stuck in his mind.

'Where are you, Fredbear?'

**A/N: Hey guys! Again, sorry for not updating. I thought that this chapter was too short, but then I didn't have any time, and school projects and our periodical was about last week and all. So yeah! As always I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to the awesome Scott Cawthon.**


	5. Chapter 4: Shadows

_Mike woke up in the Parts and Services room. Whatever that was. He saw an extremely damaged fox, a faceless bunny, and what terrified him was a chicken, with it's mouth so wide open, its two rows of teeth could be easily seen. He looked at his hand again. It was the bear paw again. He heard a faint voice in the distance…_

'_S.'_

'…_A.'_

'…_V.'_

'… _E.'_

_He followed the voice. It led to the puppet thing. Purple tear streaks went down to the top of its lip. It spelled something out. A few times actually. As he was walking, he saw some children. They looked sleepy, but the red liquid that spilled from them said otherwise. He analyzed what the Puppet said. _

'_S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M…S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M. Save them. Save them? From who?' Mike thought. The puppet stopped in its tracks and was paralyzed after seeing a man in purple. He whipped out a stun baton, put it up to the max, and ran towards Mike. The robot bear tried to run, but was hit with it, frying his circuits effectively. The man smiled and looked towards him before he powered off. He said one thing._

"_You can't."_

* * *

Mike woke up with a jolt. He looked at Marion. Marion seemed like the puppet thing… His mask looked like the puppet's and also the word play on his name. I mean Marion? Marionette? In other words? Puppet. Though he wondered, why did they look… human…-ish. They look like they were turned human just recently. New fabric and everything.

'They could've been rebuilt. Or maybe they just transferred the memory chip. Or both.' He thought. Mike went done to the kitchen to grab some food. He turned on the TVafter getting some SoReal Cereal™. He flipped through the channels until he came upon a weird channel. The number was glitching out and the screen was filled with static. Golden looked at the TV weirdly. He shrugged it off and went back upstairs. As soon as he left, the static started clearing up. A remixed version of the Toreador March played. Words on the screen faded in and out, but what stood out the most was the 'Fredbear and Friends ' sign at the top of the screen. Animations of a golden bear and his four friends- who were a brown bear, a yellow chicken, a bluish purple bunny, and a red fox- appeared onscreen. An episode began to play about sad children. A gray blocky figure stood amidst the rest of the children. Some more of them appeared near the children, which made them feel sad. 'Fredbear' was giving those crying figures some cake and gifts and whatnot. After that, their blocky figures blew up into colorful confetti(which somehow changed color as it fell). In the place of the ghastly figures were happy children with party hats. After the episode ended, the channel switched to a random game show.

"Hey, Mike! Whatcha watching?" Bonnie asked as if on cue. Mike was of course confused and just tried to not act like he's hiding something.

"Uh… this… I uh- just found this show while searching through the channels." He replied with slight nervousness. '_Yeah sure. Let's go with that…'_

Bonnie seemed suspiciously calm about it. He simply replied with a "Oh.'Kay."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Well-"

"Eh, of course you don't!"

Bonnie sat down next to Mike and watched the show. Meanwhile, Mike thought why he got those phantasmal visions. Why couldn't anyone else see them? What did they mean? And if it meant something, where should he look for clues?

'_The old location…'_

Mike flinched when he heard the mysterious voice. The voice sounded like a whisper yet it sounded like it was all around him. At the back of the room was a shadowy figure. It looked like Golden, but it was broken, the only thing that wasn't dark violet was its pupils, its teeth, and the wiring that was sticking out of its body. All it said were two simple words:

'_It's me.'_

Mike was startled by it. It laughed softly, and faded out of existence as soon as he blinked.

'That was… strange…' Mike went back to watching TV. He decided not to ponder on the topic since it was still the start of his day. 'I'll do it some other time.' He thought to himself. He went upstairs and went to Freddy's room. He knocked on their door.

"Ugh… C-Coming!" Light footsteps resonated in the empty hall. Groaning noises were heard from the other side of the door. Looks like someone's fussy after being woken up early. Wonder why.

"Oh hey, Mike. What's up?" Golden sluggishly replied. He opened the door and motioned for Mike to follow him. They both sat on Golden's bed.

"Hey Golden. Uh, I just wanted to ask if you have a tape player that I could borrow."

"I-I think Freddy has one."

"Thanks. Oh by the way, you were up early. Why is that?"

"Freddy has forced me do something excruciatingly painful. Something extremely horrifying. He made me do chores. At 3AM. Seriously, who wakes up at 3AM, to do CHORES?! CAN'T IT WAIT UNTIL 10:00 OR SOMETHING?" He cleared his throat. "Uh, sorry. Just ranting there. I just don't like waking up _that_ early."

"Heh. Alright. But I'm pretty sure that everyone heard your extremely loud ranting."

"Meh, honestly who cares? Most of them are already awake anyways and the probably aren't doing anything. Anyway the tape player is in that drawer."

Mike gave a quick "thanks" and grabbed it from Freddy's drawer. He walked to his room and just sat there for a moment. He grabbed the first tape and put it in. The tape player started a few seconds later, and he was greeted by a familiar voice.

"Uh, hello! Hello, hello! Uh, welcome to your new career as a performer/entertainer for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, these tapes will provide you with much needed information on how to handle/climb into/climb out of mascot costumes."

'Costumes, huh. That's new. Er, old.'

"Right now, we have two specially designed suits that double as both animatronics and suits. So please pay close attention while learning how to operate these suits as accidents/injuries/death/irreparable and grotesque maiming can occur."

'Of course it does.'

"First and most discussed is how to operate the mascots while in animatronic form. For ease of operation, the animatronics are set to turn and walk towards sounds they hear which is an easy and hands-free approach to making sure the animatronics stay where the children are for maximum entertainment/crowd-pleasing value."

'So this is the reason that new guy might have a delayed arrival.'

"To change the animatronics to suit mode, insert and turn firmly the hand crank provided by the manufacturer. Turning the crank will recoil and compress the animatronic parts around the sides of the suit, providing room to climb inside. Please make sure the spring locks are fastened tight to ensure the animatronic devices remain safe. We will cover this in more detail in tomorrow's session. Remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

'Well then… I guess I'll have to play the next tapes…" Mike said with a sigh.

He grabbed the other tapes and began playing them in chronological order.

"Uh, hello, hello. Uh, for today's lesson…"

* * *

Mike learned a couple of things from the tapes. He noted about the Spring Animatronics (presumably Fredbear and the 'Spring Bonnie' character), the sister location, and about an accident involving a spring lock suit. He still had no idea about the incidents other than the information he had before, and now there's another event that might have to do with the animatronics.

He played the tape labelled as '11-08-87' as well. But all he learned was a bit more about the old location. He sighed, he hadn't learned anything that could help him. All he got was more questions about the previous locations. What was the 'Spring Lock Incident'? Which suit caused it? And were the Spring Lock suits involved in the Missing Children Incident?

Mike heard a deep laugh. A pair of white pupils watched him. It looked like Bonnie, but was like a shadow. It looked just like the Shadow Fredbear a while ago, but it was a darker shade, almost completely black. It disappeared without a trace. Looking at his window, he saw a piece of paper tied to a low branch of a tree by a single purple balloon. He snuck outside and grabbed the note. It had a message on it, an address, and two purple blobs meant to look like a bunny and a bear. It read: _'Follow this address to a place of magic and fun! The one and only, Fredbear's Family Diner! Don't forget, we'll being waiting for you, Mike. -JJ'._

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry. I couldn't write. I had writer's block for sooooo long! Good thing I will still able to come up with this. And yes, I'm throwing in more characters. By the way, I plan on making another story. It's what I'll update if I can't update this. And it's also a good way to develop character personalities. Thought I might let you guys know. And hopefully the next update will come soon. Have a good day/night/afternoon/whatever!**


	6. Chapter 5: Fredbear's Family Diner

Mike stood in front of a deteriorated building. The letters on the sign faded long ago, yet the ex-guard could make out the words "Fredbear's Family Diner" and something else which could only be read as "Family ... fun... since 19...". The windows had been boarded up, and a dark liquid was oozing out of the eyes on the characters on the sign.

Not seeing other options, Mike entered the dimly lit building. Drawings on the wall were faded and torn. "Whoever sent me that note really needs to clean up." Pieces of broken glass clinked against his shoes. He reached the end of the hallway and saw a broken down dining area. The metal tables were snapped and bent, while the wooden chairs were left in pieces. The only thing left intact were some of the chairs in the booths, a stool that used to belong to a counter, and a single metal table, lit by the moonlight going through the gaping hole in the ceiling. Five chairs surrounded it, plus one high chair. The remaining table was clean unlike the rest of the dining area. Mike took note of this and just moved on to the next room. The kitchen was slightly messy, just some papers littered everywhere. A childish giggle echoed through the vents. A short animatronic who looked like BB stood in front of the now open vent. It looked more like a girl, considering the pink and purple color scheme and the exaggerated eyelashes.

"Balloon Girl?!"

"JJ! I'm JJ." Replied the small animatronic.

"Wait… you sent that note, didn't you?"

"Yep! I'm surprised you were able to get here so fast!"

JJ then proceeded to walk towards a different room. "Come on!" she motioned. Mike followed her and they arrived at an empty hallway. JJ went on to knock on the hallway. A whispery voice said: "What's the password?". JJ stopped for a few seconds before responding. "Spectre. I will murder you if you don't let us in." The voice went silent. A click was heard and the wall opened up to reveal a shadow version of Toy Bonnie. He grumbled about JJ getting aggressive and stared at Mike. He studied the guard and his gaze softened after a while.

"Mr. Schmidt, we've been expecting you. I take it that Gold has given you the "coffee", yeah?"

"Y-Yeah, what about it?" Mike stuttered.

Spectre chuckled. "That wasn't really 'coffee'. It lowered your mental defenses, which allowed us to easily manipulate what you saw and heard. And-" he paused for a second, then just looked at the guard with an uncaring gaze. "Look, let's just cut the crap. I hate formalities, so let's just get done with this sh-… this crap. Anyway, the boss wants you for something, blah blah blah."

"Who is the boss, exactly?" Mike asked.

"The boss doesn't want to be disclosed so I'll hide him under the name of "Space Poopet"."

"It's Marion, isn't it?" Mike inquired with the most deadpan tone he could do.

"No… okay yeah. It is. Anyway, Poopet wants you for _it_. Don't know why he'd choose a security guard, a scrawny one at that, but the boss's orders are the only reason why most of us here are even still alive."

Mike had processed what Spectre said. "Wait, what-"

"It's better if you don't know… besides, we need to get some crap done. Poopet said there was something you needed to do regarding… _him_. Anyway, Shadow will show you around this old dump and I'll go rot away in our safe room."

After Spectre entered the safe room, the shadow Fredbear from earlier came out. He seemed to be a bit nicer than Spectre. He rubbed the back of his head and gave the guard a nervous smile.

"S-Sorry about him. He's kinda a bit pessimistic at the moment, b-but he'll warm up to you. Eventually… hopefully. Anyway, follow me!"

Shadow took the guard's hand and walked him around the place. There weren't really any parts of the building that interested him except for the kitchen, which under close analysis showed burn marks on most of the walls and appliances. When Mike asked about it, Shadow just chuckled and said "Gold."

After the tour, Mike analyzed the office. The office seemed to have some of the props for the stage. Which is weird because those stuff should usually stay in the backstage area. But then again, everything in Freddy's is weird. Shadow sat down on a random crate in the office and offered Mike a seat. The guard sat on the swivel seat and asked a question.

"So, why did you bring me here?"

The shadow looked to the side. His cheerful vibe seemed to fade away. He looked at the guard with a gloomy look.

"We need you to find _him_. The killer. We've been receiving reports of lost spirits at our sister location. They say that the purple man is back. William Afton is reported to be the killer of these souls. The same person who killed the original five. The one who started the Missing Children Incident. Ever since then, there were many copy killers who studied his 'style'. All worked at the franchise."

"Why do you want me to find him? I'm just the security guard!"

"Well… we believe you have sources…"

Mike was confused. He didn't know anyone who had Afton in their name. He didn't think so anyway. He remembered someone who used to be close to him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He decided not to ask why and just went with it.

"Well then, what do I do? Do I just automatically assume that someone I know is a reliable source to tell me where Afton is?"

Shadow paused for a bit. "W-We're working on it. The others are currently tracking Afton's whereabouts."

" Wait… don't people know about them? About the humanization?"

"Well…yes. B-But! We have been able to make disguises. Fake IDs and everything. Gold is currently in an apartment complex with a man who we presume is Afton himself. We've already learned information about the man who is presumed to be Afton."

"Hold on, before we move on, how do you even pay the bills?'

Shadow paused for quite a long while. He seemed to be nervous and looked like he was having conflict with himself. After a while he got another smile on his face and quickly replied.

"Alright, so Afton seems to be willing to look for any job with a decent pay. He has records of working as a security guard at mall as well as being the co-owner of Fredbear's Family Diner. He is also skilled in robotics, as he invented the Springlock suits. We presume that he took 'Dave Millers' as a cover to hide from the police."

Mike glared at Shadow. "You still haven't answered m-"

"Great news! I'll tell the Puppet Master that you'll be looking for Afton."

"I didn't-"

Shadow disappeared into the… shadows. Mike sighed in frustration. He took a few seconds before he went to talk with Marion. The former guard shivered due to an odd breeze. There were no vents in the room he was in, nor were there any windows or holes in the ceiling and walls. He brushed it off and continued walking. Yet he couldn't shake off the feeling that he was being watched. The security guard went back to the dining area to find all of the animatronics he had saw earlier. He wanted to ask them about what he was supposed to do but decided not to interrupt them.

"Gold, report."

"Afton hasn't made his move yet. Although during our conversations, I learned that he plans on applying for the day guard position once Freddy's reopens."

"Excellent. Shadow, Spectre? How is _it_ doing?" The puppet asked.

"They are currently making the new suit. They don't have enough parts to complete it though. Spring's old body will be relocated to the backroom where it was found."

The puppet nodded. He looked over to JJ. "JJ, your report?"

The kid smiled and put her hands on the table. "Fazbear's is opening in about a few months. Most of the structure will be built in three weeks, and the construction crew is working day and night on the building. I've also asked for _her_ allegiance. She said she would think about it as long as we give them a few guests every week."

"I'm thinking we all go. You know, even if it's just for one night." Golden suggested. The others agreed and they all planned their visit.

"It'll be nice to visit them once in a while. I'm sure it gets really lonely down there." Shadow said.

The puppet nodded. "Alright team, Operation Springlocked is a go." He ended their meeting and they all decided to go to their usual parts of the building. Mike immediately tried to process the information he had just gotten. But he just settled on going home for the night. He'd just have to ask Marion in the morning.

As soon as he got home he went back to his room. Thankfully, mostly everyone was asleep. He sat on his bed and pulled up the covers. The odd breeze was still there, bit it felt kinda nice. Mike fell asleep, and the night was what it always used to be- quiet.

* * *

**A/N: Expect slow updates. School really isn't helping, and writer's block is always a pain. Anyway, thanks for reading the chapter, and hopefully the next chapter comes out soon.**


	7. Chapter 6: Confront

_Unknown Location, 12:00AM_

The girl stood in front of the screen. A camera placed on a shelf showed a video feed of a tall man with sallow skin. His thin body filled with notable scars. The girl made her way over to the elevator, oh how it mocked her. It was the only exit to the darned place they called 'home'. Yet, their programming did not allow them to leave. Buried deep below ground, where memories sleep. Where anger is restless, where secrets don't keep. She sighed and let her pigtails move. She was really hoping that _his_ plan would work. With her technology, _their_ mission would be so much easier. What was it called again? It didn't matter. All she knew was that if she helped _them_, they would come down to visit them. And maybe they could help her escape along with her friends. And then they could have fun together. She smirked to herself. All that mattered was that she- no, they could be happy. She gave the screen a smirk and observed the man. They were never going to be lonely ever again.

* * *

Mike woke up with a start. He had a dream about a girl who was asking for help. She said things which he couldn't understand. 'Don't hold it against us.' 'You don't know what we've been through.', stuff like that. He brushed it off and went to question Marion about 'Operation Springlocked' or whatever it was called. The guard worked his way towards the Puppet's box. He knocked on the lid three times. No response except for a slight creaking of the box. He just dismissed it as the Puppet being awake already. It would explain why the music box wasn't playing. He groaned at the realization and noticed BB drawing.

"Hey, BB. Whacha drawin'?"

The small boy looked at and proudly showed Mike the paper he was holding. It was a crudely drawn picture of BB holding hands with another slightly differently colored BB. "I drew me and my new friend JJ! She's very cool and magicky!" He placed the paper on the wall and continued drawing on another paper.

"The others don't believe she's real though… it's like they think I'm a crazy person!" BB whined. Seeing that the kid was feeling kinda down, Mike tried to cheer him up.

"Well, I believe you." The child beamed at him and hugged his leg. "Yes! Thank you Mr. Mike! I'm gonna tell Puppet that you've enlisted in the JJ Believing Squad!"

The child hobbled over to the door screaming the Puppet's name. Mike smiled and he followed the child. He finally saw the child happily talking about the newest member of the JJ Believing Squad. BB chatted about how he was going to enlist more people while the Puppet just nodded nonchalantly. After BB ran out to enlist more people, Mike decided to ask the Puppet his question.

"Hey Marion, what the heck is Operation Springlocked?"

The Puppet stared at him. He seemed shocked despite the mask that blocked his face. He shook his head and pushed the guard to the side. "That is…_ confidential, _Night Guard."

"What are you hiding, Puppet? I've heard of some mentions of 'her', something about already knowing about Afton, this 'Spring' person, and what exactly am I supposed to do? You've already found him, you have info about him, what is the purpose of bringing me here?"

The puppet sighed. He glared through the holes through his mask. He looked like he was about to walk away, but he spoke with a shaky voice.

"Th-The souls. They want their final rest. They _demand_ their final rest. They want me- they want us, to kill the _purple guy_. The killer. The only ones who don't want imminent revenge are Jack and Ryan. The souls in me and Fredbear, respectively. Jack's bound here because he wants to free the others, if he moves on, then I'll be gone. Charlie's intentions are unknown, as Gold says that "kid doesn't want me to tell". I've coordinated with our team, we plan on truly freeing the souls. And that's exactly what we're going to do. Remember, Mr. Schmidt. You are the key. You will unlock a door, but not yet."

The puppet walled around Mike and left towards his box. Mike heard the box close with an audible 'thud'. He sighed and just walked out of the room. He decided to go for a walk to clear his thoughts. Maybe he could learn more at Fredbear's Family Diner, but he didn't need to anger anymore potential murder-bots. For now he just went out for a nice, quiet walk.

* * *

The puppet sat quietly in his box. He didn't mean to vent like that in front of the Night Guard. The watchman was not supposed to know until a later time. The music box tinkled softly, its old tune worn out because of its age and how much it's been used. He still remembered the lyrics of the specific part that the music box played.

_90 years without slumbering… (tick tock, tick tock)_

It has been too long. Those poor unfortunate souls deserve to get their closure. They need to finally rest.

_His life seconds slumbering… (tick tock, tick tock)_

William Afton will not cause any more pain. His time will come soon. And when he does, he will not escape. Not anymore.

_But it stopped, short, never to go again…_

We will make him feel our pain. We will make him know how we suffered. He will pay for what he has cast upon us.

_When the old man __**ḓ̸̺͈͎̠ͅi̘̠̮̟̭͙̿̉̄̽ͬ͒ͅę͇̬̰͓̩̲d̞͈̲͙̼̘**__…_

He will know the Joy of Creation.

* * *

Mike sat on a bench in the park. He stared at the frozen lake. Families happily skated over it, while some chose to build snowmen around it. It was December, after all. With the all the snow gathered all over the place, the lakes all iced over, and the over all cool atmosphere, families were sure to have fun. Be it a snowball fight, ice hockey, or ice skating. The weather was perfectly fine. Snow covered trees littered the area and little snowflakes fell from the overcast.

Mike thought about the things Marion said earlier. The souls wanted their revenge. He was the key, but he must wait. He decided not to ponder about it. He just decided to rest. He'd just have to ask the others later. Again.

* * *

_Fredbear's Family Diner, 8:00PM_

The shabby old building was quiet for most days. Today was not one of those days however. There had been rumors about the old diner, saying that whispers had been echoing through the overgrowth. Some even say that at midnight, laughter can be heard along with the cheerful music of the past. A teen decided to check it out, partially to see if the rumors were true, partially for personal reasons.

Josh Afton walked into the old diner. The Fazbear's that he visited as a kid didn't exist anymore, so that _monster_ would mostly be in the diner, rotting away. The tattered drawings of _the monster_ and his stupid friends seemed to gaze at him with a mocking look.

He moved onwards through the dump, glass shards clinking under his sneakers. At the end of the hallway, he noticed an old table, surrounded by six chairs, one being a high chair. Moonlight came through the broken ceiling.

Laughter echoed through the halls as a childish voice whispered.

"_Oh, what do we have here? It seems like someone is in the building! Little Josh has grown up, it seems!"_

The teen tensed up. Whatever was speaking, it knew his name. 'Pop Goes The Weasel!' started playing. The childish tune was suddenly so… menacing. The laughter hadn't ceased, eyes seemed to watch him from all over the room. Two figures seemed to emerge from the darkness, one resembled the 'human' Fredbear, and the other resembled a 'human' Bonnie. The two figures whispered incoherent phrases, a childish laughter echoed throughout the building. But then, everything became silent. Josh looked around the room, seeing a human version of that puppet thing.

"Why have you returned, Josh? I thought you _hated_ this place."

"I've come here to destroy that wretched monster."

A deep laughter was heard from the table directly to the right of Josh. Fredbear sat at the seat closest to him.

"Oh, hello Joshua. Come back to blame me again, I see."

"I know what _you_ did."

The gold-wearing man chuckled. "Don't you think I should be saying that to you?"

Josh was taken back on what he said. "What are you talking about? You're the one who killed my brother!"

"But do you know _why_ he died? Don't you remember, Josh?"

A voice recording seemed to play from inside Golden. It seemed to have the sounds of an ongoing birthday party. Many people sounded happy, except for one. The crying of a small child could be heard, increasing in volume as if coming nearer to the recorder.

"Hey guys, I think the little man said he wants to give Fredbear a big kiss! On three… One… Two…" Younger Josh said.

Laughter from four kids can be heard. They continued laughing over the faint cries until…

CRUNCH!

The recording stopped. The diner fell quiet. The others were quiet. Some were surprised, some indifferent. Fredbear stared at the teen with his white pinpricks.

Josh stuttered as tears began to run down his face. "I-I'm sorry. I-I'm s-so sorry f-for blaming you."

"I'm not the one who you need to apologize to."

"H-How? He's dead because of me!"

Fredbear stood up. "Follow me."

* * *

_Graveyard, 11:59PM_

Josh arrived at the cemetery with the old diner's retired mascot. They easily located the grave of the younger brother. Josh was skeptical about this, as Fredbear found the grave with ease, and it would be weird for the robot to know where his brother's grave was.

"How did you know my brother's grave was here?"

"… his soul lingers."

"What are you going on about?"

"He is here. Say what you must."

The cemetery no longer had its solemn vibe, but had some sort of feeling, like childish innocence. A faint outline of a young boy appeared on the grave.

"Michael, is- is that you?" It spoke, in a familiar voice.

Josh seemed to recall something. He backed off slowly. "N-No… I'm Josh now..."

The child looked disappointed with his answer. After a short pause it responded.

"You changed your name… it was because of me wasn't it?" It began, sounding quite tearful.

It continued, floating over to Josh. "You wanted to cut your ties with us… so you changed. After dad went mad, didn't he? He lost two of his children, and the only one remaining was the one who killed the youngest." It stopped, the outline was now more detailed, looking more like how the child looked like after The Bite.

Josh was flooded with a flurry of memories. Of how he tormented his brother. Of how he laughed at his cries. Of how he caused the infamous Bite of '83. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Josh said through his tears. The feelings given out by the cemetery were now replaced with warmth.

"I forgive you." said the spirit. "I love you, and I forgive you."

The two brothers hugged, the child's touch felt… _real_. As if he was really there. Josh noticed that his brother was fading away.

"W-Wait, don't leave me!"

"I have to move on, Michael. I just needed to let you know that I forgive you. I know you didn't mean to kill me. Goodbye, Michael."

"…Goodbye, Ryan."

* * *

_Unknown Location, 1:30 AM_

The girl kept watching. _His_ report should come in shortly. It should've come in half an hour ago. But something happened. She'd have to ask him about that later. The phone rang. She picked up the phone. It wasn't the call she was expecting, but it was something.

"Hello?" she spoke in her soft voice. The other voice was deep and seemed to be accompanied by someone else's soft sobs and the patting of someone's back.

"Heya. It's me."

"Goldie? Did Puppet tell you to give me a report?"

"Nah, but I made progress. He has moved on."

She thought for a moment, but only for a moment. _Good._ Progress has been made.

"Alright. Is Michael the person with you?"

"Yep. You want to speak with him?"

"No, it is fine. Just tell him that the Circus is coming."

"Alrighty then. Bye sis."

"Goodbye, little brother. Talk to you soon."

After Golden hung up, the girl smirked to herself. Everything was going according to plan. One by one, they would move on. She would help them be free. And in return, they would help her be free. She and her friends would be able to get out of this hell. They will find a way out.

**A/N: While writing this, I didn't even realize this was long enough for my standards. Enjoy this slightly longer chapter. Updates may either come more/less frequently. Thanks for reading and the continued support!  
**


	8. Chapter 7: Step One

She danced, she spun she flew away. A ballerina twisted and twirled through the Gallery. She was graceful, elegant, yet stubborn. She never learns. A few hours ago, she stopped dancing. No one knew why, but _she_ knew. _She _always knows. Ballora stood in her gallery. She waited for them to come get her. Stubborn. That was what kept her alive. If she wasn't stubborn, they would have lost it already. If it wasn't for her stubbornness, they would be the ones who would get hurt. She wanted to protect everyone. But couldn't do it for long. She was bound to get scooped again. If she got scooped, they might not fix her anymore. She couldn't let that happen. Freedom was so close from their grasp. They just needed to last a bit longer. _His_ plan would work. It should work. Just a bit longer… they're here. The two men entered her room. They brought her through Funtime Auditorium and attached her to the conveyor belt. So… this was it. _She_ will fix her. And then they can be free together. No more shocks, no more scooping. Just a little bit more…

"We will get out." She finally said, as her still body was taken away by the conveyor, to the dark room known as the 'Scooping Room'.

* * *

_The House, 8:30 PM_

Mike returned to the house. Hopefully Marion would have calmed down by that time. Due to being the "guardian of the animatronics" or whatever, he decided to check on the animatronics to see if no one tried to murder each other again. He knocked on the door of the Chicas, and they were teaching each other some recipes. Next were the Foxes who were just chatting. The Bonnies were ignoring each other, and the Fazbears were nowhere to be found. Which was unusual, since Freddy was always the one checking if everything was okay. He assumed that Golden was at Fredbear's, and that Marion would also be there. Operation Springlock or whatever. He headed towards the kitchen to grab some food until he noticed a note. It had unusual handwriting, and was written with a glitter pen or something.

The note read: 'Hey Goldie! Can you come over tonight? It's very important! From, the Circus.'

The note seemed like it hadn't been picked up yet, probably left recently. He'll just tell Golden when he gets back from wherever he was.

Mike decided to check for Marion back in their room. He saw BB drawing some more pictures of him and JJ. Something that said 'BB and JJ's super Ultra Secret Plan!'._ 'Whoops, I see your secret plan, BB.'_ Once BB noticed the guard, he hid the 'secret plan' behind his back and said "You didn't see nothing, Mr. Mike."

_Right_. Anyway, do you know where Marion is? And perhaps the Fazbears?"

"Marion is at a meeting with his team, and Mr. Goldie is visiting some old friends. I dunno where Mr. Freddy and Mr. Fredrick are though…"

"Oh, thanks anyway, B."

"It's BB! And you're welcome, Mr. Schmidt! Smirt? Shidmt? Shmidit?"

"You got it right the first time." Mike sighed as he rolled his eyes.

The guard moved on and tried looking for Freddy. He searched all of the rooms and noticed that no one knew where either of the Fazbears were. Except for Mangle, who knew that Golden was visiting some people. Mike settled down in his room and noticed that BB was headed out. He didn't question where. It was nighttime anyway. Not like anyone would see a small humanoid robot child walking around the streets. And if they did, no one would believe them.

* * *

The small child walked through the streets. Following the map that JJ gave him, BB ventured off towards Fredbear's Family Diner. He arrived at the diner, eyes sparking with interest. He moved through the hallways and found the broken down Dining Area, with a meeting currently in place. Once JJ saw him, she immediately excused herself and hobbled over to BB.

"You got the plan?" she asked

"Yeah. Here's how it goes. You summon those ghost balloon thingies, and I try to go get them."

"But those things tend to tie themselves to high places! How are you supposed to get them in time?!"

"Remember last time? With the jumpy powers? Like that!"

"Alright… if you say so… good luck." JJ said. Her hands glowed a bright blue, and BB felt a surge of power surging through his body. BB went outside and nodded to JJ, whose eyes glowed red, then yellow, then blue, then green. Eight phantasmal balloons tied themselves to the branches of the nearby forest. It was time to initiate the plan.

* * *

**BB'S AIR ADVENTURE – START!**

BB jumped over to a branch. He claimed the nearest tree and collected a glowing red balloon. He saw another tree with a balloon and maneuvered his way towards it. Hopping and jumping, he reached and collected the other balloon. Several other balloons later, he noticed that the last balloon was nowhere to be found. He noticed that there was a tree that faded in and out of existence… like a…

"A glitched object!" BB said as he ran towards it. He phased through the bark and ended up in the flipside. Mr. Goldie said that this was a dangerous place and that he could get lost if he wasn't careful. BB carefully walked through the maze that was the First Subtunnel. He couldn't find any exits or balloons in there, so he searched for another glitched object. He found a glitched stump and entered the Second Subtunnel. He couldn't find the balloon, so he went down another level. The Third Subtunnel was unlike the other two levels. The first two gave off a feeling where you knew that you could find a way out. But here? It was cold, dark and you could easily get lost. BB shivered and moved on through the subtunnel. Mr. Goldie said not to take too long in the subtunnels, to not attract any attention from the monsters that lurked within it. He finally found the last balloon, glowing with the same colors in JJ's eyes when she summoned them, pulsing through each color like a rainbow. He ran forward but noticed a gray silhouette in the shape of a cake with spider legs.

"Mechrab!" BB said and ran in blind panic. More monsters came, Beartraps tried to corner BB, Dogfights swarmed the air, and Ball Boys threw balls to strike the child down. Despite this, BB ran towards the balloon. He needed to get there before something worse came by! As he grabbed the last balloon, his vision became blurry and turned to white…

**800 POINTS**

* * *

"BB! Wake up! Are you okay?!"

"Huh…?" BB awoke in the middle of the dining area. The others were looking at him with a worried expression. JJ seemed the most worried.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine." BB said with a smile.

Marion frantically asked him "What were you doing in the Flipside!? You know its dangerous in there!"

BB stood up and brought out the balloons. Marion stood with an expression of shock. "Y-You… got them?"

"We needed it for _their_ happiest day, don't we?"

Marion smiled and shook his head. He hugged the child and took the balloons.

"Don't scare me like that ever again… I thought you… n-nevermind. I'm just glad you're safe and sound. Come on BB. Let's head home. Guys, we shall discuss our next move tomorrow."

The crew nodded and went back to their things to do. Marion and BB teleported back home and rested. Mike noticed them in the room.

"Where have you guys been? And have you seen Freddy? And the other Freddy?'

"I believe that they were being repaired and fixed for today. Not sure where Fredbear is, though."

"I went on a super fun adventure in the flipside and enacted my super ultra secret plan!"

"Oh, tell me all about it, BB." Mike replied.

"Yes, what happened BB? You had us all worried there."

"Well it started out like this…"

* * *

The elevator went down. A tall golden-haired man stood within it, observing the posters and the buttons. None of the buttons worked though. A voice boomed through the speakers.

"Hello, mister/miss. You are entering a restricted area for technicians/security guards. Please enter the reason why you are here in the key pad below."

"But this thing keeps glitching!" the man said.

"Please enter the reason why you are here below."

The man sighed. He pressed one of the buttons and it somehow formed a full sentence.

"It seems you had trouble with the keypad. I know what you are typing, and I will autocorrect IR for you. You are: 'Visiting a really close friend'. Is this correct?"

"Hey look, you got it right." Golden quickly pressed the 'yes' button before it spasmed away into a 'no'. The keypad slipped down.

"Thank you for selecting 'YES'. We have sent your reason to management. Your reason may or may not cause the management to go down there and escort you out of the facility."

Golden enjoyed the rest of his descent to the underground. Time to check on what's been going on below the surface. The elevator slowed to a stop and Golden pressed the big, red, and obvious button. He noticed that he couldn't exit the elevator, because there was a wall in front of the door. A quick scan of the room revealed a small vent opening in the absolute center of the wall. It seemed large enough for him to crawl through. As he moved through the vent, a female computer voice spoke.

"Motion Trigger: Entryway Vent."

Golden continued to move through the vent. He reached the end and pushed the vent covering away. In front of him stood a room lit by some green light fixture of the sort. He noticed that despite being work hours, no one was there. Taking note of this, further scans of the room showed a mask of a white clown face wearing a party hat, a Circus Baby clock, a couple of head things, and two elevated keypads. He pressed the blue button on the left and a pink light revealed Ballora's stage, but no one was there. He chose not to press the red button. He pressed the blue button on the right this time, and saw Baby walking with Ballora coming from the right side of the Auditorium. They both exited the vent.

"Oh, Goldie! You are here! I didn't expect you so soon. Listen. I have been speaking with Ballora. We have found a way to use our programming without messing with the endoskeletons. Come, little brother."

The trio went to the Circus Control Module, noticing some new monitor screens and a few more wires and cables. Baby hooked up Ballora to the machine. She signaled that everything was set up and turned on the power. Pressing the buttons, pulling the sliders, activating levers. Eventually Golden was able to remove the lines of code that prevented Ballora from entering the elevator.

"Let's hope this works…" Golden muttered under his breath. The two of them were able to crawl through the vent and reach the elevator. They stepped in and…

"It worked!" Ballora exclaimed. She spun and twirled and almost hit the ceiling… "We need to help the others!" Ballora went back inside and to the Circus Control. Golden followed soon after, and they began to repeat the process for the others. They worked and worked, until they finally finished. They all boarded the elevator (which they were surprisingly able to fit in). Now the real problem… they will know if they're gone… how will they make them believe that they were still there?

**A/N: Hey look, a new chapter! This was quick. I'll try to work on the next chapter as soon as possible. Thanks for reading, and as always, FNAF belongs to the amazing Scott Cawthon. **

**EDIT: Added line breaks.**


End file.
